


Your arms are what hold me together

by loki_no



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Mulder, Because I needed it, F/M, Mulder is asexual and the sky is blue, This is pure fluff, Virgin Mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_no/pseuds/loki_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder has never felt more accepted than he does wrapped in Scully's ams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your arms are what hold me together

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention - this is set kinda around series one. Like they've only know each other for a while.

Rain dripped steadily down the glass of the window through which Mulder gazed. His eyes followed the streaks of water lazily as his hand rubbed slow circles along Scully’s back. She was shivering, shaking in his arms and his heart clenched tightly, a painful feeling in his throat taking place. 

The day they had was not one Mulder would care to ever repeat again. As usual, it was his fault that Scully was in as much distress as she was now. He had dragged her along with him again on his chase, a woman he barely knew, to fulfil his life’s work. Yes, she was assigned to the X Files too now, but this case hadn’t technically been approved by the FBI, and yet she refused to allow him to go by himself. And it had resulted in her crying against his chest in his cheap motel room, sobbing as silently as she could whilst he patted at her gently, unsure of how to comfort her properly. Mulder felt guilt creep along his veins, slowing his blood flow until he almost felt dizzy with it. 

“Scully, I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve this Scully, I don’t deserve you. You should never have come with me, I’m sorry i’ve put you through this.” he mumbled, half to himself in an attempt to relieve himself from the guilt he felt. He tugged her body closer to his own, his arms reaching easily around to hold her tightly.  
She looked up at him, her eyes red and brimming with tears. Her brow furrowed and an expression of indignation settled across her soft features. 

“Mulder, what are you talking about?” she sniffed “It was very much so my own decision to come with you. I don’t want you to ever have to do these things by yourself. Someone has to make sure you’re safe.” 

She smiled slightly at him and his heart leapt up into his throat. What had he ever done, in his entire life, to ever deserve someone so beautiful, so pure and caring? He smiled back at her, his face scrunching up in delight as her own smile widened with his. He felt high right now, soaring above their bodies in elation. He bent down, his emotions controlling his movements, and held his face close to Scully’s, his deep eyes searching her own.  
Her eyes crinkled at the edges, confusion and then suddenly apprehension flickering across them as she waited for his next move. 

Hesitantly, his eyes searching for any sign of objection, he leaned further into her and let his lips press slightly against hers, lingering there softly for moments until he pulled slowly back. 

Before he could say anything, his face and neck heating with embarrassment, two hands reached up and pulled his head back down and soft lips pressed hungrily at his. He faltered in surprise for a moment before finally responding, letting his lips slide against the eager ones beneath them, revelling in the feeling and the taste.  
He loosened his grip around her slim form and let his hands rest on slender hips, the kiss growing more heated. 

When Scully’s hands moved to start rubbing gently across his chest and stomach, Mulder felt his heart beat erratically. When the hands slipped underneath his shirt, and brushed past his nipples he pulled back suddenly, his breath coming out in large gasps. 

Scullys hands froze in the air for a second before falling to her sides dejectedly. He face lit up in red, suddenly too embarrassed to move.

“I’m sorry Mulder. I don’t know what I was thinking, I just thought we maybe had this mutual attraction going on, I probably shouldn’t have overstepped my boundaries like that. Im so very sorry.” she spoke in one breath, her hands coming up to rub at her neck awkwardly. 

It was Mulder’s turn for his own face to heat back up, turning bright red. How could he mess this up so badly! 

“No, Scully, don’t apologise at all, this is my fault, again. I just wasn’t expecting that, I guess. I’m, uh, something of a little bit um, inexperienced when it comes to... this kinda thing. Im, uh, not really usually into this... sorta stuff if you know what I mean.” he sighed. His limbs felt heavy with dread, he was so annoyed at himself for not being able to manage one simple thing. 

Scully’s bright eyes looked at him now, searching for who knows what. Mulder looked awkwardly around the room, waiting for the moment when Scully came to her senses and left, putting two and two together and leaving the miserable, lonely virgin to his own room. 

He jolted when two warm arms took their turn in wrapping as far as they could around his body. He looked down at the top of the head of the brilliant woman clinging so tightly to him now, his eyes wide with astonishment. 

“Mulder, don’t you dare be ashamed. We don’t have to ever do anything you don’t want to. I enjoy spending time with you, i enjoy this simply, feeling you safe and near and warm around me. I enjoy kissing you, but I would never ever want to make you feel uncomfortable”. She shifted so she could look up at him, her eyes warm with emotion. 

Mulder’s legs felt weak. He tugged silently as he walked backwards to sit on his bed, Scully coming to sit closely next to him. She sat patiently as she waited for him to speak, her hands comforting him with small circles against his forearms. 

His mouth opened and closed as he found himself at a loss for words. Never had anyone shown him this kindness, he’d never met someone so understanding and patient. He recalled only ever being met with derision when he explained who he was, what he enjoyed and didn’t enjoy. He remembered laughing bitterly as he walked hurriedly away from rooms where he failed to feel desire, “What do you mean you don’t enjoy this? You must be an alien to not ever want this”. The words that followed him whenever he let himself feel safe with someone only to be shown disgust. 

Tears silently starting rolling down his cheeks, and Scully frowned slightly before reaching up to brush them away soothingly. 

Mulder had never felt more in love. 

Unable to form words, he silently motioned for scully to lay back with him, his body curling around hers protectively. They lay there in silence for a long while, until Mulder felt his eyes start to droop. 

“Hey Scully” his voice came out quietly “Do you wanna stay here for the night maybe?” 

He shut his eyes as he felt Scully shift so that her body pressed closer to his. 

“Of course, Mulder. There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” 

Mulder’s heart fluttered in his chest. He settled against her, finally feeling at rest with himself, never feeling more validated than he did in this moment, and with a woman he met only weeks ago as if by fate.

“You make me a complete person, Scully. You’re my constant”. 

He pressed his lips gently to the top of her head as she sighed contentedly. He fell asleep that night, his dreams focusing on her, how she looked up at him when he made her laugh, how she stood by his side where no other would and he wondered what he had ever done to be given such a gift.

**Author's Note:**

> (This has basically been written as a form of therapy for myself. If you've read my drastically different other fic and come here looking for something like that then sorry!)


End file.
